The present invention relates to a sheet-and-bib combination.
Poncho-type garments have been known heretofore and have been used primarily for sports wear and other casual dress. U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,611 issued Mar. 5, 1963 to Boryszewski, for example, discloses a beach toga of the poncho-type wherein a pair of terrycloth towels are provided on their inner edges with cooperable male and female snap elements and through proper manipulation permit the garment to be used as a dressing robe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,518 issued May 30, 1972 to John L. Leadford discloses a disposable rain poncho formed of a thin plastic material.
Heretofore, various types of dressing gowns have been employed by bed-ridden persons in lieu of everyday clothing partially for reasons of comfort, convenience and cleanliness. Such persons infrequently leave the bed and, therefore, customarily eat their meals in bed. This leads generally to a situation where both the dressing gown and the bed covers become soiled and dampened by food and beverages to the extent that the dressing gown and/or the bedding require replacement in order to alleviate the discomfort of the bed-ridden person or to avoid the creation of unsanitary conditions. The constant replacement of such gowns and bed covers, however, constitutes a substantial expense and involves also time-consuming operations. Where the person is confined to a hospital this places an additional burden on the staff.